Unglued
by femme4jack
Summary: AU Bayverse - a series of one shots for my OT3  Sam/Bee/Mikaela .  Fluff, romance, pnp, xeno, eventually babies.
1. Unglued

_This chapter was inspired by Sakon76's utterly devastating and beautiful chapter Stigmata from her Simulacra AU. It can only be found at _sakon76 dot livejournal dot com (search for her simulacra tag to find the chapter).

Sam felt himself and Mikaela twitch and shudder as a parting, much more languid electric pulse of warmth/passion/love filled them starting somewhere in the center of their being (where a spark should be) radiating out to their heads, fingers and toes. He shuddered one last time as the nano-filaments were carefully withdrawn from the base of his skull and he became, once again, just Sam, not the triple helix of sensation and desire and love that was SamBeeMikaela. Opening his eyes, blinking, he reluctantly settled back into his own senses to find himself spooned between the two he loved more than life itself, his softening cock still buried inside Mikaela in front of him, Bee's hand gently covering both of them while silver interface cables hung relaxed across their backs, ends still resting on the base of their skulls, delicately tracing patterns on their skin.

Sam gently withdrew himself from Mikaela, pulling her closer to him as she whimpered in protest even as Bee's powerful hand pulled both of them closer to the heat of his chest where Sam could feel the thrum of his guardian's sated spark against his back. Feeling sensuous movement, he watched in silent awe as the cables, so similar to the one that had once been the stuff of his nightmares, slid slowly back into Bee's sides, unearthly beautiful and erotic.

He didn't know how long they rested together like that, once more in their own minds and bodies, soaking up sun and one another, just as he had no idea how long they had been connected. Days? Seconds? Slowly Sam's thoughts began to stir and the sliver of fear settled once again the pit of his stomach even as Mikaela dozed and Bee quietly hummed in light recharge. With that sliver a thousand thoughts began once again to race through his mind, thoughts Mikaela and Bee had put a quick stop to as he had spilled out his anxiety on the beach earlier in the day.

For the second time in as many days, he had joined his soul, body and mind with his guardian, and had joined with Mikaela in a way he had never imagined possible. He could never go back to a simple physical orgasm after this. But even in the bliss of afterglow, Sam couldn't let go of the nagging fear - of what? He didn't even know what left him both so sated and terrified all at once.

He turned his head toward the sound he felt more than heard to find Bee's blue optics looking down at him, worried. He smiled at his guardian, but knew the smile was thin, shook his head and pointed at Mikaela, indicating they should remain quiet as she slept. Bee continued to look at him with worried optics, giving a mournful, scratchy hum.

_Frag Starscream to the pit for fucking up Bee's tattered vocal processors again_. He needed to hear Bee's voice.

Bee opened a small hatch on his thigh and pulled out Sam's cell-phone, safely stowed there when things had started heating up on the beach (the previous day Mikaela's phone had been lost in the tide along with their swimsuits, shorts, and sandals as they lay together blissfully unaware into the evening.)

"Good thinking," he whispered in appreciation as the phone was handed to him.

:I'm always one step ahead.: appeared on the screen.

"We need to figure out a different way to do this. Text messages and sound clips are fine and all, but I want to be able to _talk _with you," Sam barely whispered, knowing Bee could hear what was said under his breath even from a hundred feet away.

:You talk. I'll listen.:

Sam sat in silence, still sandwiched between his lovers, wondering why he was being such an ass. This. Was. Perfect. And he was fucking it up with his anxiety about something he couldn't even identify. He looked up again into the gentle, worried optics above him and sighed. The phone buzzed and he glanced down.

:You can tell me. What's wrong?:

Sam sighed and mumbled in a low voice, "Nothing is wrong and everything is wrong. This is perfect, more perfect than anything - unexpected as hell – but perfect."

:But:

"Slag, Bee. I don't even know. I'm terrified."

:So am I: came the unexpected, swift reply.

"Why?" Maybe if he knew what scared Bee, he'd understand what was terrifying him.

:We have hidden among and mimicked other species and their technology for as long as any of us remember.:

"But…"

:But as far as I know, this is totally new. It never even occurred to me to consider a member of another species, not even another mechanical species, as a potential bondmate, Sam.:

"So you guys have never fucked the natives."

Bee shook with a laugh, and replied quickly

:Not that anyone has ever admitted to. Highly unlikely until now.:

"Why is that?"

:Never such an attractive species before. Never even occurred to me until I met you. And I wasn't even sure what was occurring to me. And if it had occurred to anyone, it would occur to me…or Jazz.:

Sam slowly pulled himself away from the deeply sleeping Mikaela and sat up, needing to look directly into those unearthly optics that said so much. To see the emotion behind the words.

"You or Jazz?"

:Our programming leads to a level of curiosity that is rather intense:

"I've noticed. But why would you find us attractive in _this _way, Bee? And why not others? I'm sure you have come across species that are more advanced and attractive than some barely evolved chimps. And even if for some insane reason you find us attractive, how can we possibly give you anything that even compares to one of your own?"

It spilled out in a rush. The insecurity. The fear.

Bee's eyes just smiled.

:What isn't to desire?:

"That isn't an answer."

:Sam, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, in all of my years among the stars, was the look on your faces and trust in your eyes when you decided to climb in. It had me completely unglued.:

Sam just continued to look into those blue optics, shivering, remembering. Remembering climbing _inside_ while Barricade lie broken somewhere off to the right, fully knowing that everything he touched was _living!_ Remembering feeling so _protected_-_awed- safe- swaddled_. He remembered those strong hands catching them as they fell from the bridge. He remembered hearing the word "guardian" for the first time from Prime, feeling the word with a jolt in his center, knowing instinctively that there was so much more to that word than its definition.

"So why wouldn't it have ever occurred to you before, with other species?" he carefully repeated.

:Sam, if you had met the other beings I have met, you wouldn't need to ask that question. In all of our travels, we have never met a sentient species so compatible with us. So much like us.:

"Yeah, Bee. Lots of similarities. You live millions of years, we live 80-100 if we are lucky. Both bipedal (for the most part). I guess I see it."

:It isn't about physical appearance, Sam. Even for mechs that is not the basis of the attraction. We do not procreate sexually. We take care of each other physically, true, helping friends to release overcharged circuits. That is pure pleasure, and totally practical. But when we interface and share, it is the attraction of sparks, of what you would call the mind and soul.:

"So you don't love me for my body," Sam quipped with a cheesy grin.

:I love all of you. Now that I know what I can experience from your body when we share, I do love you for your body. But that was a complete surprise.: The blue optics flashed in desire.

"But you still haven't answered the question. Why? How are we alike?" He thought he knew, but he needed to hear it.

And surprisingly, he did. Bumblebee painful, scraping static voice replied softly.

"Trust, Sam. We have never been trusted before. We have never had anything more than a convenient, short alliance with beings who really had no choice, but who wanted us gone as soon as the danger was past. In the few years we have been here, we have come to know you better than we have known any species before. _Because you want to be known_. And you want to know us. As much as you fear, you also want to trust. And not only trust, you, Lenox, Mikaela, even Simmons in his strange way willingly threw your fragile bodies into a battle that was not yours, showing the same kind of courage we show for one another."

Sam put both of his hands on Bee's face. Stunned that his guardian spoke despite the cost. Stunned at the words.

"I can't imagine meeting you and not wanting to know you, Bee. And not wanting to try to help you and know everything I can possible comprehend about you."

:And you have just answered your question. Why. Why can I imagine bonding with you. Why Hide has his circuits wrapped in knots trying to figure out what he is feeling for Will, Sarah and Belle. Why Prime considers you his own brother Prime. Because you can't imagine being anything different to us than what you are.:

The warmth that spread through his body reading those words, looking at those bright optics made him wonder if somehow Bee had jacked into him again. But it was a different kind of data that filled him.

"I love you," Sam whispered.

"And I love you, Sam," came the static reply, full of pained warmth.

They just sat for awhile, Sam tracing patterns next to Bee's optics, on the mesh where his mouth would be, tracing the cables than ran down his neck. A hand joined his, and he looked with a smile at the bronze curves, coated with sand.

"Did you boys get it all figured out?" she dryly asked.

"I know what I'm afraid of now." Sam replied, his fingers continuing their delicate tracing.

Two sets of eyes both looked at him expectantly.

"I'm afraid of losing this, losing both of you. This is too perfect. Too right. I feel as though I've walked into sunlight for the first time, and I don't want to ever return to the cold."

And as a hot, needy mouth fastened to his and a hot silver cable stroked sensuously up his back to the base of his skull, the fear vanished. He would never return to the cold again.


	2. Untried

**Thanks again to ** **sakon76**** for the inspiration to finally get off my aft and write. Thanks also to everyone who commented for all of the positive feedback and encouragement. This will likely be a series of semi-related one-shots as I don't have an overarching plot in mind. Also, I'm trying to play with how the Mechs sound truly different depending on whether they speak in Cybertronian or English. I'd appreciate constructive feedback on whether that comes across or works for you.**

Untried

2.5 earth months prior to events in "Unglued", 1 month following events in ROTF

**Cybertronian**

_Internal Com – English_

_**Internal Com - Cybertronian**_

Bumblebee and Jazz sat on the beach, collectors fully extended toward the last of the day's sun, absorbing the solar radiation to be converted to energon later during recharge. Internal energon processors were a necessary upgrade for mechs who engaged in deep space scouting, reconnaissance and infiltration, and if that led to several hours of sunbathing at the end of the day, who were they to complain. Their teams' reliance on the excess energon the two were able to produce thanks Earth's proximity to the yellow dwarf had Ratchet practically ordering them to sunbathe whenever they had a chance. Life was rough that way.

Their nannites were repairing the dents from a particularly intense version of their weekly training that Mikaela dubbed "hide and seek – giant alien death match style." Bee had been distracted, which was highly unusual, and Jazz had made him pay.

The yellow mech, normally one of the more talkative of the team despite the recently re-injured vocal processors, was strangely quiet as the sun slid closer to the horizon. Jazz was tempted to leave his friend to his thoughts and continue to enjoy the sitar recital he was replaying and analyzing on his internal audios, but his chem sensor had picked up a very particular set of compounds from Bee while they had sparred and his overactive curiosity finally got the better of him.

"Ya gonna tell me what has your wires twisted in knots today, or do I get to beat it out of ya? Oh, wait, already did that." Jazz smirked, sliding closer to Bee and putting a companionable arm around the younger mech's shoulders. Jazz found himself speaking in English, even privately to his team, just for fun. The idioms, puns, and potential for what Sam called "snark" were just too much to resist.

"_**I'm not sure my charges would appreciate my talking about it"**__, _the young scout pensively replied.

"Well, if that is the case, you should probably ask them to steam clean your upholstery, or its gonna be obvious to anyone with a sensor. "

"_**Slag it! Is it that obvious? They tried to be careful. I do not wish to embarrass them!" **_

"Well…maybe if you tell me _why _you smell like **organic reproductive fluids**, I mightsteam clean you myself."

Bee stared out at the ocean for a few more moments, and then admitted what Jazz already had known all afternoon.

"_**I encouraged Sam and Mikaela to mate in my back seat last night**__." _

"And…is that a big deal? Considering the significance of back seats in their culture, I'm surprised it hasn't happened before."

"_**Never. Sam asked me early on, back in Tranquility, if it would bother me if they were intimate when I was around – since I was essentially always around. I told him then it would not bother me even if they were intimate inside my alt form, and that such behaviors were normal for younglings of their age and caused me no discomfort. I assured him that I needed to be around, especially if they were intimate because in such situations they would not likely be aware of potential danger. Shortly after Mission City, before you were resparked, they engaged in some pre-mating behavior on my hood, but later argued about it. Mikaela felt it was disrespectful to me and until recently insisted they be situated where I was out of their optical range. I realized that she felt unsettled by mating where she could see me, and wished to move where she assumed I could not sense her. I believe she assumed we had similar taboos about such behavior as her culture. I have tried to minimize the sensors I train on them out of respect for her privacy".**_

"But ya once told me Sam asked you to help him research how to successfully get it on with Mik."

_**"Ah, but Sam views our relationship through the optics of human friendship, as his closest male companion, despite my lack of gender. It breaks no taboos to talk with one's '**__best buddy' __**about the proper protocols to '**__getting it on'". _

"So I take it Mik had a change of heart?"

_**"Ever since the events in Egypt, their mating behaviors have increased substantially, and she has shown less reticence about sharing their affection near or inside of me. Last night, their pheromone levels were particularly high. Mikaela was likely **__'ovulating'. __** Since they both have roommates on base, and privacy is at a minimum, they usually mate on a blanket on the beach at night. But with the monsoon season, that has been less convenient for them. When it was obvious they were considering mating in the rain, I suggested that it was no problem for me if they mated in the back seat. I expected Mikaela to be embarrassed, or even angry. But instead, her pheromone levels and physiological indicators spiked, as did Sam's. After providing much assurance regarding my own comfort with their actions, they mated. They tried to be very careful, even laid their blanket across the seat. I only absorbed minor amounts of their fluids, and I did not want them to be aware lest they again become uncomfortable about such behavior." **_

"I think you are gonna have to send me a data packet with the texts and tunes you used for that conversation," Jazz smirked. Bee just looked down at his feet. "So what's the big deal, kid?"

Bumblebee was quiet for several minutes, looking out at the ocean pensively. Finally he turned to Jazz, his optics full of longing. He 'commed on his tightest signal, "_**Have you contemplated interfacing with any of the humans?**__**Do not answer me out loud. This is not to be overheard by human or mech."**_

"_Slag, Bee. You tellin' me this the first you've thought of it? 'Course I have. __**They are an exquisite, dynamic species, and Sam and Mikaela represent what is best in them – courage, curiosity, trust, and humor." **_

Jazz smiled broadly at the young mech, glad to finally get it out of him. Bee really could get himself ridiculously hyper-charged sometimes.

"_**Has it ever been done before, Jazz? Interfacing with another species?" **_Bee somehow managed to look like an desperate puppy dog.

"_Nowhere in my data files, youngling. And if anyone would know, I would. But that don't make it wrong. There's a first time for everything. You know as well as I do why none of the previous squishies held any of the same appeal," _Jazz replied gently.

"_**Just enough like us to make them compelling, enough differences to incite intense curiosity. Yes. I know. My processors find them attractive. But we don't have compatible interface methods, so it is a moot point. I need to ask Ratchet to check me for a logic glitch, because I can't take my processors off of the topic!" **_Bee admitted, giving an all too human sigh.

Jazz simply held him close for several moments, his fingers toying with the circuitry between Bee's neck and shoulder armor, giving gentle relief to the overcharged circuits as sparks traveled from where his fingers played, up his arm. Bee gave the mech equivalent of a shiver.

"So, kid, what was it like, havin' them do the nasty in your ticklish insides."

"Jazz!" Bee's pained vocal processor hissed.

_"Come on, Bumblebutt, you aint shy. You've got your processors all twisted up in their taboos. This is me you are commin' with. Was I or was I not your first 'face. I want details. I'm sure you didn't turn off your sensors this time! ' Sides, I've got some top secret superspy data t' share with ya. You show me yours and I'll show ya mine."_

Bee's eyes flashed with desire and silver cables snaked out from his sides, wrapping around Jazz's arms and plugging in to the exquisitely sensitive ports inside his wrists.


	3. Octopus Prime

**Chapter Title: Octopus Prime  
Chapter Characters: BV Bumblebee, Mikaela, Danny (oc), Liz (oc)**

**Chapter Rating: G  
Summary: One shot total fluff from Unglued AU. NOT a tentacle fic...though I DO like those a lot.  
Warnings: Implied OT3 (Sam/Mikaela/Bee)**

_Thanks to all of the reviewers who have encouraged me to keep on writing! What a wonderful adventure this is turning out to be for someone who has NEVER written fanfiction before. I think Unglued is turning into its own AU, and will be series of one-shots, all over the time line. _

"An den Opimus cwashed…he cwashed in the ocean in his commit form. An da fiwst thing he see is an octopus an he scanned it."

Bee chuckled through his radio at the 5-year old who was pretending to drive him where he sat in alt form outside the Quonset hut that was the family's temporary home near the Cybertronian-style city being constructed deep underground in the Oregon Cascades.

"What happened then, Danny?"

"He tuwned into OCTOPUS PRIME!" announced the boy in what was definitely not his outside voice, bouncing up and down and hitting the steering wheel for emphasis.

Bee snorted, then quickly scanned the infant sleeping in her car seat in back.

"Use your inside voice, Danny. You don't want to wake your sister. You know how cranky she is when she doesn't get a long enough nap."

"Ok….shhhhhhh. Den, Iwonhide cwashed too. And da fiwst thing HE see is…."

"What did he see, little one?"

"Iwonhide saw an owca whale."

"An Orca would be a wonderful alt form for Iwonhide, little one. Strong, fierce, but also gentle with those he loves."

"An den, Watchet cwashed, and guess what he see, Bee!"

"A grumpy old shark?" Bee asked innocently.

"No, Bumbubee. Only 'cons become shawks, silly. Watchet see a dolphin…cause dolphins help people sometimes if they are huwt in the ocean, and Watchet helped baby Liz when she was sick after mama pushed her out."

"Ah, of course Danny. A dolphin would be perfect for Ratchet. He does help everyone when they are sick or hurt."

The boy started bouncing again, pleased that Bumblebee agreed with his perfect logic.

"Den YOU cwashed, Bee! An guess…an guess what YOU see?"

"I'm sure you will tell me, Danny."

"You see a stingway! Cause bumbubees have stings and so do stingways. An mama says stingways are….gwaceful?"

Bumblebee felt warmth rush through is spark and wrapped his seatbelt around the boy for a hug.

"Stingrays are very graceful, beautiful creatures, Danny. I would enjoy having that as my alt form. Don't you agree, Mikaela?" he said to his bondmate who had been standing just outside of the open window, listening.

"Mama! You back! I didn't know you was der!" The boy jumped out of the now open door and threw his arms around the grinning woman.

"I didn't want to interrupt you, sweetie. You were telling such a wonderful story. And you are right, a stingray is a beautiful, graceful creature, just like our Bumblebee," she commented, stroking the yellow camaro as she reached in to unbuckle the infant girl sleeping in the car seat that was now a permanent fixture in Bee's altform.

"You'll wake her, Mikaela. She only just fell asleep when I was driving her."

"I haven't seen those blue optics since this morning, Bee, and I need to nurse her or I'm gonna burst. I'll get her back to sleep."

The infant woke with a shriek that could stop Soundwave, her implanted optics flashing specks of red amidst the swirling blue.

Mikaela held the tiny girl close to her chest, feeling as she always did the miraculous hum of tiny symbiot spark-sliver giving life to the pump which moved blood and energon and powered the hundreds of other implants that kept her thriving. The spark's donor transformed and sat down, allowing her to sit in his lap cross-legged. She held the shrieking child to her breast, the babe's optics slowed their whirling and returning to their deep, quiet blue as she began to frantically suckle. She wrapped her free arm around Danny as he, too crawled up on Bee's lap.

"Did you and Sam enjoy your day away?" Bee asked quietly.

"It wasn't even interrupted once," she commented in awe. "I don't know how you did it."

"I survived Megatron at Tiger Pax, I think I can take care of our little ones for a day."

"We missed you, though. It isn't that same without you," she leaned back into his warmth, feeling the hum of his spark against her back.

"When Liz is a bit older, we'll ask Will, Sarah and Hide. But right now I can't bear to be away from her. The bond is too strong," came the reverent reply from one who never imagined being connected to a human family the way he now was.

Danny had fallen asleep against her side. She placed a kiss on his forehead, and looked up at Bee who wordlessly lifted the boy and held him curled in his arm where he continued to sleep. Mikaela, her arm now free, lifted Liz to her shoulder to burp her, the feisty infant letting out an indignant scream at being interrupted. Mikaela laughed and patted the girl on her back until she let out a healthy belch, then returned her to the other breast. She looked out at the amazing panorama of the mountains, which would cradle an underground city, powered by geothermal technology beyond her comprehension, filled with a community of souls and sparks who would care for the fragile wilderness and create a life together. She leaned back again against the warmth of her mate, feeling her connection with his spark like a shiver of light through her body.

A song quietly came from Bee's radio:

_Can you fix this? It's a broken heart  
It was fine, but it just fell apart.  
It was mine, but now I give it to you,  
Cause you can fix it, you know what to do._

_Let your love cover me,  
Like a pair of angel wings,  
You are my family,  
You are my family._

Dar Williams – _Family_ from Mortal City (1997)

Ok, total fluff. The conversation with Danny really happened between my oldest son and me a couple of days ago, and I've been aching to write with my OT3.


End file.
